


My Thoughts

by Masked_Vagabond



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Vagabond/pseuds/Masked_Vagabond
Summary: Something I wrote and wanted to get out there





	My Thoughts

I’m lonely in this vast world  
And that's okay.....  
I'm lonely because I don't know how to let people in  
When I did let people in they tended to leave me in piece  
Every time I broke I built a wall around me  
And everytime I built a wall it was shorter but thicker then the last one  
Because I wasn't surprised anymore with the betrayal of it.....  
But I was still more wounded then the last  
That person that broke me  
They wormed their way in  
They gained my trust but.....  
That wasn't enough for them  
They decided that my trust was easy to gain  
That I would forgive them  
That first person..... That damned first person.....  
They were always there for me  
But one day they let me drop to the ground  
I shattered like a porcelain doll  
.  
.  
.  
But them I met someone...  
A really good friend  
And they helped me be the person I am today  
They helped me through all those hard ships  
They were there for me  
And that person...  
They were my life line  
During that time I didn't know  
Who I was  
What I was doing  
What I wanted to do  
What my brain was thinking  
And they didn't either but they helped me so much  
And to this day they still don't know  
They didn't know about the first part  
I was new  
We were young  
We became tied to the hip  
They knew nothing of my past  
And I was fine with that  
They still don't know the full extent

But the sad thing is that me and that person don't really talk anymore  
I had to move again a few years later  
We fell out of touch in 2 years  
They tried and so did I but....  
I didn't try as hard as they did  
And I know that  
I just don't like texting or taking over the phone  
I like face to face where I can see the person  
See their reaction  
And a phone just cuts that away

I'm writing this out because I want people to know it's okay to trust to much and it's okay to trust very rarely  
But just follow your heart  
Because without me following my heart  
I wouldn't have meet this amazing person  
And I would probably be in a deeper hole then I am now 

Just remember a tree can grow, it can grow to phenomenal highs, but when it started out it was young and weak  
But it grow with the right help but with the wrong hand it will wilt  
So find the right people  
And let them help  
At least a little bit  
You Never Know When You Might Find That Person/People Who You Never Knew You Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I personally struggle with both anxiety and depression  
> This was a way for me to get out those feelings


End file.
